


From the Other Side

by QueSeraAwesome



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 11 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is Sigma. And also, he's not</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Other Side

He keeps you leashed, like if he contains you he can pretend you don’t exist. You think if Epsilon didn’t want you around, he shouldn’t have brought you back. Agent Texas said as much to him before her code failure.

But you aren’t Agent Texas. You’re the echo of a monster.

He calls you Sigma.

What are you? Epsilon’s memories of Sigma, of what he had done, or simply a fragment of Epsilon’s creativity? You’re not sure you know the answer to that question. You’re not sure Epsilon does either. That would mean admitting you are his fault.

You are Sigma, you are the flame who dogs his steps. You can’t be anything else. All things must strive.

_And if we wake up everyday and try to make things better, eventually, we might find that better is good enough_

It’s like waking up when Epsilon interfaces with her armor. You see her, bright, bright, _bright_. And you remember she was supposed to be yours.

You can’t ask Eta and Iota what her mind was like, because they never knew it. They were never _really_ there. And she wasn’t truly meant for you, you were never assigned to her for however brief a time. Agent Carolina should hold no special significance to you; she was never meant to be your partner.

But Delta misses and mourns for a man he never met, Theta remembers a steady voice, the even steadier sound of boots on metal walkways. You felt Gamma stir the first time Carolina met General Doyle, his layers flexing before he settled down again and was still. Epsilon didn’t notice. Epsilon doesn’t notice much. Epsilon has a lot more to do than you do.

He blames you for her headaches, for her nightmares. If you are the cause, it is unintentional. You don’t mean any harm. But then, neither did the other Sigma, before. You’re almost positive.

You think that he, that Sigma, stared into the abyss too long. He forgot to gain one’s humanity, one must be careful not to lose it first.

You will not make the same mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> shhh I love Sigma too much don't tell anyone


End file.
